


Let my voice reach you (tell me about it)

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Languages, M/M, Megane Tsundere, Song Lyrics, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, Tsunderes, i'm almost determined to have banter and bickering in every single one of my fics now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: Midorima Shintarou on love, expressing real human emotions, and one Takao Kazunari.based on thefive love languages. a belated valentines' day fic because i post things a week late  ┐(´∇｀)┌





	Let my voice reach you (tell me about it)

**Author's Note:**

> i sat on this fic for the better part of four (4) months, completely forgot about it, and then remembered that valentines' day was a week ago jkfdsjkladsfjlk /o\
> 
> un-beta'd and woefully so. please forgive any mistakes<3
> 
> title from the english translation of the lyrics to CATALRHYTHM by oldcodex.

**1: Gifts**

Shintarou knows it’s easiest to love him when gifts are involved. As a dedicated follower of Oha-Asa, lucky items are endless and—while not _easy_ —they’re still possible to acquire.

It’s logical that he show his affections the same way. To give is to receive, after all, and Shintarou has the determination to retrieve things even as trivial as trading cards.

“But!” Takao exclaims, cradling the card pack in his hands like they’re the Holy Grail. “These are sold out! And cost, like, millions!”

“Not millions,” Shintarou huffs. “Just ten thousand or so.”

“ _Ten thousand – !_ ” Takao’s eyes bug out. “Shin-chan, I can’t take this. These are _way_ too –”

“It’s already been done, idiot.” Shintarou lifts a finger to push up his glasses before glancing away. “It was nothing, so just take it.”

Takao gapes for a few moments, and Shintarou relishes in finally making the fool speechless even for a few seconds.

“Shin-chan, I –”

“Your lucky item by the way,” he interrupts, wanting to move on from the topic. He reaches into his pocket before shoving a miniature flashlight into Takao’s hands. “Scorpio ranks eighth today, and it would be unfortunate if something happened to you or those cards.”

He turns on his heel, beginning to walk towards the school. They’ve already spent enough time over this as it is and at this rate they’ll be late for class.

“Well?” He looks over his shoulder to see Takao still dumbstruck over the trading cards. “Are you attending class or not?”

Takao snaps out of his reverie, sprinting to catch up.

“Thank you, Shin-chan!” Takao says when he finally reaches Shintarou. Then he punches Shintarou on the bicep. “Hey, this better not be a bribe to make me pull that rickshaw all the time.”

He scoffs. “Of course it's not.”

“Good, because one of these days I _will_ beat you at janken.”

Shintarou is almost certain he won’t; Takao is much too careless to win against him at that. He looks out of his periphery, about to say this very statement, but he stops at the toothy grin Takao gives him.

Heat rising high on his cheeks, he lifts his glasses up with a finger to distract himself.

“Perhaps,” is what he says instead.

* * *

**2: Acts of Service**

Shintarou eats his words a few weeks later. They’re outside Shintarou’s house as they are every weekday morning, with Takao sitting on the bike as he waits for Shintarou to hop in.

“Scorpio’s ranked first today.”

“I am aware.”

“Oha-Asa said close friends will assist me with my daily responsibilities.”

“I know.”

Takao looks up at him with an awful, heart-stopping smirk. Shintarou glares down at him.

“Shin-chan –”

“If you continue to harp about this I will push you off the bike and drive the rickshaw myself.”

“Hey, that’s exactly what I was thinking! Maybe today you can –”

“Takao, I mean it.”

(In the end, Shintarou indeed pulls the rickshaw after school, Takao sitting primly in the rear cart. He blames the redness in his face on Cancer ranking eleventh and thusly being forced to drive them home, and not because he catches the biggest smile he’s ever seen on Takao’s face.)

* * *

**3: Quality Time**

Oha-Asa deems his lucky item a grand piano again. Remembering the last time this occurred, Shintarou brings his sister’s toy piano once more. He also dutifully stops by the music room after classes to play a quick piece to ease his anxiety. Takao, of course, joins him in this endeavour.

The empty classroom fills with music as soon as Shintarou takes a seat. They end up in the same situation again, Shintarou playing a pop song that he maintains Takao annoyed him into learning. Takao, clearly unable to help himself, begins to hum and sing along.

_Zanzou demo ii nda future aspect!_

The last time this happened, Miyaji-senpai had interrupted to see the commotion. With just the two of them, Shintarou can’t help but notice how melodic Takao’s voice is, how satisfying it feels to see his impressed smile pointed at Shintarou.

Shintarou continues playing, letting his fingers dance across the keys. When the melody concludes, he looks up to see Takao grinning at him, eyes alight with amusement.

He looks away with a huff when Takao’s gaze lingers on his. He hopes that his gulp isn’t audible, nor the heat on his face particularly visible.

“Hey, Shin-chan,” Takao says, “do you know what an encore is?”

Shintarou rolls his eyes, meeting Takao’s gaze once more. “Of course I do, you fool. Why?”

Takao continues to grin in that specific way that makes Shintarou’s stomach flip. Shintarou glares at him, hoping it hides how flustered he feels.

“What else do you know then?” Takao asks easily, as if this whole ordeal isn't giving Shintarou heart palpitations. “I want an encore!”

Shintarou clears his throat, turning back to the keyboard in front of him.

“Is there anything in particular you want to hear?” he asks. “I don’t suppose you would like to sing to Beethoven.”

Takao slides next to him on the piano bench, crowding close. Shintarou is desperate that he doesn't hear how fast his heart is racing at the proximity.

“Did you ever learn that Miyu Miyu song Miyaji-senpai wanted?”

He scoffs. “Of course not. I didn’t even know what he was talking about.”

“Oh well,” Takao laments. “Anything from this century then, _oh Ace-sama!_ ”

Shintarou doesn’t roll his eyes again, but it’s a near thing. He pushes his glasses up his nose before playing another pop piece. At his side, he hears Takao gasp in delight, and Shintarou allows himself a small smile at the excitement.

Like the last piece, Takao hums to the melody before singing along.

 _Me wo fusete mo_  
_Tsutsumareta hizashi no sono naka de_  
_Create the battle plan_  
_I’m always on your side  
_ _But I know what is going on_

Later, after they depart for their respective homes, Shintarou tries not to think too much about the lyrics. Instead, he focuses on the way Takao sat close as he played the keyboard, happy to accompany Shintarou for an afternoon.

* * *

**4: Physical Touch**

Shintarou doesn't like being touched. He likes having personal space, gets very uncomfortable when people intrude in his little bubble.

Takao is the only exception to this. Their biceps press together when they sit next to each other on the bus, elbows bump when they walk side-by-side, sometimes there’s a brush of fingers.

Shintarou doesn’t like initiating contact, but he knows that Takao likes when he does.

A high five after practice, a clap on the shoulder, a hug during celebration.

“Shin-chan?” Takao asks the first time he does that. In Shintarou’s arms, Takao looks up at him with surprise. His slate-blue eyes are bright and disbelieving, and Shintarou loosens his grip on the other boy.

He can’t stop the blush blooming high on his cheeks, but he presses on. “I was under the impression you'd appreciate the gesture.”

Shuutoku is a very physically affectionate team (the bruises on his arms and his ruffled hair from every time his senpai congratulate him attest to that) so he’s ready to pass it off as nothing more but friendly camaraderie if Takao asks.

Takao just beams up at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. Shintarou swallows thickly at the way his stomach flips.

“Aw, Shin-chan’s so sweet!”

He looks away, adjusting his glasses in hopes to hide how ridiculous he feels.

“ _Tch,_ fool.”

* * *

**5: Words of Affirmation**

They’re walking home together one afternoon, sun setting in the horizon. Takao walks head of him on the sidewalk, arms folded behind his head in a stretch, babbling endlessly about some nonsense. Shintarou pauses, suddenly struck with emotion.

“I love you,” he declares.

Takao halts mid-step, turning slowly towards him as he drops his arms.

“Shin-chan?”

A breeze ruffles his bangs, drawing Shintarou’s gaze to where the tips land on his blushing cheeks. The sunset in the distance creates a glow around him, creating a halo of warm light around his silhouette. Takao’s normally grey eyes look amber now, and Shintarou meets his gaze head-on, unwilling to take back the words.

“I love you,” he repeats, feeling heat rise to his cheeks when Takao closes the gap between them. “You do not have to return the sentiment—I simply needed to inform you.”

A slow smile spreads across Takao’s face. When he lifts a hand up to pull Shintarou’s lips down to his own, he already knows that Takao doesn’t need to reply.

But he does.

They part for air, and Takao whispers, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> – this is _my personal interpretation_ of midorima's love languages and how they rank. i'm more than happy to discuss this further if anyone disagrees ~~(for srs, ask my friend LOOOL)~~  
>  – takao collects trading cards according to the [characters bible](https://kurokonobasuke.fandom.com/wiki/Kazunari_Takao#Trivia)  
> – piano as a lucky item references [this drama cd](https://nanodayum.tumblr.com/post/123452875113/kuroko-no-basket-special-cd-feat-midorima)  
> – both songs midorima plays are by old codex: [CATALRHYTHM](https://kurokonobasuke.fandom.com/wiki/CATALRHYTHM#English) and [lantana](https://kurokonobasuke.fandom.com/wiki/Lantana). both were also EDs in the anime~!  
> – yes i purposefully made shin-chan's confession as shoujo manga as possible LMFAO
> 
> thank you for reading! ♥♥♥ kudos give me life and comments will be given a either kimchi or oshiruko (ゝω･)ﾉ


End file.
